


new beginnings

by blondeeblackwidow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondeeblackwidow/pseuds/blondeeblackwidow
Summary: Anonymous asked: I was the request for Ben teasing reader for dating Poe bcs of the similarities with their father, if it’s this one you want the prompt for, maybe something like “can I just remind you, that you killed him” “and yet you’re the one who’s dating him, i think we know who has the real daddy issues here” and Rey kinda chips in with “He was a spice runner as well” “yea and he was a WHAT?”-crossposted on my tumblr!
Relationships: Ben Solo & Reader, Poe Dameron/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	new beginnings

The first time you hug Ben again is on the ramp of the Falcon. Your fathers ship smells like an old friend and you can barely stand when he takes you into his arms. Your parents might be gone, but your brother is home. That night, there’s a celebration to end all celebrations. He stays in the back, mostly just watching the dancing and partying. He turns and he sees you in a lip lock with whom he recognizes as Commander, no, General Poe Dameron, his eyebrow quirks, this was news to him. It’s a pretty celebratory kiss at that, and Ben feels gross watching it. He sees Rey walking towards him like a drop of golden sun.

Most members of the Resistance hesitate around him, and that’s fine, he’s done more than enough to earn their distrust. But Rey makes him feel welcome, feel accepted in the way he always longed for. She notices his face immediately, and turned her head to see what's got him all worked up, and sees you in the arms of your pilot.

“She didn’t tell you?” Rey laughs. “They’ve been together for ages.” 

“Didn’t really get a chance.” Ben shifts uncomfortably. “Is he good to her?” 

“Yeah, he really loves her. He never shuts up about her quite honestly.” Ben rolls his eyes. Of course the one person in the Galaxy his baby sister falls in love with, is one of the few people he’s personally interrogated. Nothing in Ben Solo’s life was ever easy.

Poe, on the other hand, was drunk, and paying no mind to your brothers facial expressions. He grew up on stories of Kes and Shara being disgustingly in love after the fall of the Empire, and he’ll be damned if he doesn’t spend all of tonight with one hand on you at all times, or both hands, or his mouth, or any other part of him for that matter.

“Poe knock it off.” He was nibbling your ear as the ground invasion team was relaying the battle for those in the air. 

“That’s General Dameron to you.” He whispered in your ear. It was hot, but now's not the time, so you smack him in the ribs. “Ouch, that hurt.” He folds his bottom lip over, and begins to act like he is about to cry and walks away from you. He walks by a crate filled with more rum and he grabs a bottle. Only to have it snatched from his hand by you. 

“You’re done.” You pop open the cap and take a drink. 

“But, me and the other pilots were gonna play some drinking games out by the lake.” Poe frowned. “I’m seriously, just fine.” 

“That’s… That’s a bad idea for so many reasons.” You laughed and kept walking, knowing he’d trail after you. You stop after a few steps and turned around, and he walked right into you. He recovered by kissing you rather intimately and you pulled away.

“I’m going to go talk to my brother.” Poe inhaled. “No, no buts.” You sighed. “I understand he’s done some bad things to you, so you are welcome to go talk with your squad and I will join you later.” Poe nodded. 

“I’m sorry, it’s just too new, I will talk to him, eventually.” He sighed, feeling guilty. 

“I don’t blame you, just with the Emperor gone, I feel like I have my brother back.” You gave him one last kiss. “Go have fun, I’ll come find you.” You gave him a light shove and beelined for your brother. You gave Rey a hug upon greeting.

“I’ll give you two some time.” She smiled and went to walk away. 

“Rey, please make sure he does not drown along with the rest of our squadron.” Rey laughed.

“Of course.” And with that, she was gone. 

“I didn’t realize you had a boyfriend.” Ben broke the silence between you two.

“Oh, yeah.” You smiled like young school girl. “We got together after he got back from Jakku.” Ben’s heart hurt, he knew that he caused the nasty circumstances that created your relationship. His heart filled with hope as well, maybe if one bad thing he did could make something so pure, maybe he could find a home in the light as well.

“He reminds me of dad.” You whipped your head to face your brother. “What?! You know what they say about women who date men like their fathers.” You rolled your eyes and laughed.

“You are NOT implying that I have daddy issues, Ben.” 

“Well I’m just saying…” He trailed off, smiling. He missed his birth name. “It just wouldn’t be that far fetched with our upbringing.”

“If anyone has daddy issues, Ben, it’s definitely you.” You handed him your bottle, and he took a drink. “Since you, uh, killed him.” You watched as he almost spat out the whole drink. 

“Wow, didn’t know we were dishing that out tonight.” Ben glared at you, and you just flashed your obnoxious little sister smile. “God you are his daughter, the sense of humor is just a carbon copy.” 

“You’re the one who looks like him.” Ben laughed, harder than he has in a while.

“You know how I know I won this little match.” He started. “You’re getting those little wrinkles around your eyes that mom used to get.” 

“I cannot believe this.” You rolled your eyes again, before noticing Rey was walking over with your boyfriend, who looked surprisingly sober. “Hey, my love.” You greeted, and Poe laced his arm around your waist. “This is my brother Ben.” 

“It’s nice to be formally introduced.” Ben smiled, always his mother’s son with that answered. 

“I’m Poe.” He reached out and offered his hand, and Ben shook it. It was tense, but it was a start.

“Ben was just comparing you to our dad.” You changed the subject, and Poe’s eyebrows shot to his forehead. Rey began laughing. 

“Well, it was your piloting, and your attitude..” Ben trailed off, trying to not offend Poe.

“The fact that he was a Spice Runner….” Rey chimed in, and Ben’s serious facade wore off. He turned to you, in full big brother mode. 

“You’re dating a Spice Runner?!” 

“Former, thank you.” Poe interjected, you just watched as your boyfriend and brother scrambled back and forth. “You were a Sith Lord, we’ve all done things we aren’t proud of.” This earned a laugh from Ben. You leaned your head against Poe’s shoulder, watching the people you cared for most start to get along. 

“I’m going to get another drink.” You pressed a kiss to Poe’s cheek and excused yourself, Rey following behind you. Ben looked over at Poe. 

“I-I didn’t mean any offense.” He was unsure, this was new territory for him, he wasn’t used to feeling so exposed in conversation. 

“Don’t worry about it.” He put his hand on Ben’s shoulder. “Look, I’m not okay with a lot that’s happened, war or not, Emperor or not. It’s not an easy thing for any of us.” His eyes settled on you in the crowd. “But I love her, and I intend to marry her. So I’m going to try.” 

“That’s all any of us can do, is to try.” Ben ran a hand over his face. “She’s all I’ve got left.” He looked over at Poe. “If it matters, you have my blessing.” 

Poe nodded. “It does.” You rejoined your boys shortly after, with three bottles in your hands. 

“So I found some old Coriellian, since we were talking about dad so much.” You smiled. “To new beginnings.” You raised the bottle. 

“To new beginnings.”


End file.
